


The Lucky Chance

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Love isn't embarrassing to him, but this infatuation makes him feel a little foolish.
Relationships: Will Solace/Drew Tanaka
Kudos: 9





	The Lucky Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. This is what coming up with your own prompts does to you… ;P Read, review, and enjoy!

He thinks that Percy's got it good. Annabeth searched for him for months and months, threatened gods and mortals alike, all to find her boyfriend.

Chris is pretty lucky, too. To have made a _girl_ out of Clarisse is an amazing thing.

Then there's the new kid, Jason. His relationship with Piper is the worst kept secret romance since Aphrodite and Ares.

Will can't help but look at the luck of Camp Half-Blood and wonder how far that luck will extend.

Even Grover's got Juniper. And, though doomed, Beckendorf and Silena were the poster-couple for hope and life after the camp.

Will looks at his own cabin and feels he's at a loss.

Lee never had any luck—he died before he could experience life to the fullest. And Michael… He's been gone so long; Will only hopes that his half-brother is alive somewhere and not just an overlooked body in the remaining rubble of the war. Kayla, Austin, and the others…they'd prefer to perfect their music, archery, and healing.

Will wishes he could focus on all of that, but he can't. He just can't. Not when he's sure that Aphrodite (or at least her children) is up to her old tricks again.

But that's the concerning thing. If that were the case, then Will would expect the makeup and the flashiness and the frivolity.

Instead, his eyes always get dragged back to _her_ , and not for her pink eyeliner.

For all that Aphrodite's daughters fool around with makeup, Will notices one thing about Drew: he likes seeing her nails bare, without polish, because they're just another, _natural_ part of her.

Even Drew knows that jewelry and makeup are hindrances in battle, and Will likes it when he catches her right before and after things like Capture the Flag and the chariot races, because that's when she's at her most beautiful and honest.

And, and after those events, she tastes best then, too, because she's not hiding behind apple-flavored lip-gloss and spritzes of lemon-lime perfume. She's hard-earned sweat and glory and _Drew_ , and while she might not be all warrior, she's not all princess, either—maybe she's his warrior princess.

Sometimes, when she rests her head in the crook of his neck when no one else is looking, he likes to believe that he stands a chance. He likes to believe that he's not just her rite of passage. He likes to think he's the first winner his cabin's had in a long time.

(Even if it's a lie and he dies of a broken heart, he likes to think that'd be all right, because at least he was happy with her for more than a moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dx In my previous Drewill drabble, "[Blonde Ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979207)," I mention how fun it is to write fluff for these two…but, from Will's POV at least, they are great in angst, too… :O :') I think I just love writing them all around. And I also like all the canon couples mentioned. Wonder if Drew ever would remove her makeup and jewelry before a real battle… :L Oh, well—this was inspired by my idea that bare nails are best (says the girl who's done nothing but nail art for the past several months…) ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :')
> 
> 2019 note: OH, MAN. Just when I type up the 2019 A/N for "Blonde Ambition," I then come to edit this other 2012 Drewill and get punched in the face with angst. Gdi. Dx Little to edit here, but still! ;w;


End file.
